This invention relates to integrated injection logic circuits, and more particularly, to integrated injection logic storage elements having a reduced delay time.
Logic circuits such as flip-flops and latches have been made in the past with discrete semiconductor components. Later the discrete components were all manufactured on one semiconductor chip thereby making an intergrated circuit. More recently however, flip-flops and latches have been manufactured using integrated injection logic processes. The upper operating frequency of these integrated injection logic circuits is sometimes limited by the propagation delay times within the circuit itself. In many applications of these integrated injection logic circuits it is desirable to operate these circuits at higher frequencies.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved integrated injection logic circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated injection logic storage element having a reduced propagation delay time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated logic flip-flop having a reduced delay time wherein the number of gates required for a flip-flop is not increased.